Billie Lurk
|-|Dishonored: Knife of Dunwall= |-|Dishonored: Death of the Outsider= Summary Billie Lurk is a recurring antagonist/anti-heroine within the Dishonored franchise, who originally appeared as the right-hand woman to Daud and Lieutenant of the Whalers during the events of Knife of Dunwall. Originally she was fiercely loyal to Daud and his group of assassins, however once she noticed his deep regret for the murder of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, she decided she wished to take his place as leader, seeing this development as a 'weakness'. She colludes with Delilah Copperspoon, planning out Daud's downfall and murder, shadowing him as he uncovers more and more about Delilah's plans. At this point, she either sympathizes with Daud at the last minute if he demonstrates low violence, or turns on him and attacks on high violence. During either, Daud chooses to kill or spare her, canonically defeating and sparing her. Broken to the core, Billie went into exile, losing both her arm and eye. She became the captain of a ship, The Dreadful Whale, and escaped the world of assassination under the identity of Meagan Foster. She would later assist Corvo and Emily during the events of Dishonored 2. However, Daud would reappear to her with one last mission - to kill The Outsider himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A, High 3-A with the Twin-Bladed Knife Name: Billie Lurk, Meagan Foster Origin: Dishonored Gender: Female Age: 24 (Knife of Dunwall), 39 (Death of the Outsider) Classification: Human, Lieutenant of the Whalers (formerly), Agent of Delilah (formerly), Captain of the Dreadful Whale Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low), Teleportation, Highly skilled with a sword, crossbow, and pistol, Presumably Telekinesis (Other Whalers who are bonded to Daud demonstrate this), Air Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Resistance to time slows and stops | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low), Highly skilled with a sword, crossbow, and pistol, Can sense holes between the physical world and the Void, Teleportation and Durability Negation with Displace, Sleep Inducement and Illusion Creation with Semblance, Time Stop and Astral Projection with Foresight, Can create portals to the Void, Energy Projection with The Twin-Bladed Knife, It also allows her to kill Abstract/Non-Corporeal Beings such as The Outsider and presumable ignore their regeneration, Resistance to time slows and stops Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought evenly with Daud) | Small Building level, High Universe level with the Twin-Bladed Knife against supernatural beings (The sword is imbued with the same energy from the Void that caused the ascension of The Outsider, and can kill him) Speed: Subsonic (As fast, if not faster than Daud), Faster with Blink/Displace, with Supersonic reactions (Can dodge bullets) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can jump several meters in the air while carrying a full grown man over her shoulder) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Took hits from Daud in her fight with him, and can survive blasts from his arc mines that can vaporize a human) Stamina: High (Can keep up with Daud in his prime, having an extended duel with him at the end of Knife of Dunwall) Range: Extended melee range with sword, several dozen meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Whaler Knife, Wristbow, Pistol, Grenades and Mines, Chokedust, Rewire Tool, Bone Charms | Previous, as well as the Sliver of the Eye, Black Shard Arm, and the Twin-Bladed Knife Intelligence: High (A highly-skilled assassin who was a leader within the Whalers, and even operated under both Daud and Delilah, eventually unfolding a plan to kill Daud and assume control of the Whalers. She was able to plan out the assassination of The Outsider) Weaknesses: Her powers rely on both Daud and Delilah | The Twin-Bladed Knife doesn't demonstrate it's destructive capabilities on characters that don't originate from The Void Notable Attacks/Techniques: Arcane Bond Abilities: Billie Lurk never actually receives the mark of the Outsider during the events of both Dishonored and its sequel. In Knife of Dunwall, her supernatural powers stems from both Delilah and Daud. As an agent of both, she receives the benefits of Arcane Bond, which allows the two to share several of their abilities with their followers. *'Blink:' Blink is the supernatural power to rapidly traverse mid-sized distances almost instantly, without being detected. *'Windblast:' Billie as an ability similar to windblast, or the ability to cause large gusts of winds to trip up or confuse her enemies. However, this is achieved through screaming at her foes. *'Thorns:' Billie Lurk is able to shoot plant-like projectiles called Thorns. *'Pull:' Pull can be used to lift inanimate objects and pin enemies in place. *'Vitality:' Vitality is a power that increases health and grants the ability to heal quickly. This is a passive power that does not require mana to use. *'Time Stop Immunity:' Like many of Daud's followers, Billie is immune to the affects of Time Stop and Time Slow. Void Artifact Abilities: Instead of his mark, the Outsider gifted Billie two artifacts from the Void to replace her lost arm and eye, giving both supernatural abilities. *'Displace' allows Billie to mark a location on the ground that she can later recall to, even when she is in her asteral form during Foresight. Displace also has the potent effect called "Shattering"; if an enemy is on the location of a displacement marker when Billie teleports there, they violently explode as Billie occupies the space they once took up. *'Semblance' allows Billie to assume the identity of her opponents by "stealing their faces". Functionally, this works by 'scanning' the face of someone with her hand up close, causing conscious opponents to immediately become unconscious. After this, she can create an illusion over her body that gives her the appearance of whoever's identity she stole, which disappears whenever Billie preforms a suspicious action. *'Foresight' allows Billie to stop time and enter an Astral Form, where she can scout and explore areas ahead and above of her, as well as place markers for Displace. She can also mark objects of interest that will appear to her later through walls, with creatures and humans as yellow, notes and maps white, and electrical devices blue. While her spirit form cannot travel through walls, it can go through areas too small for Billie to typically go through, such as ventilation shafts. Key: Knife of Dunwall | Death of the Outsider Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Assassins Category:Sailors Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sleep Users Category:Energy Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dishonored Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3